Kalendarium Wilkołaków
„Niegdyś Ziemia była nieskalana, a magia nie podzielona. Wśród śmiertelników kroczyli bogowie. Człowiek żył w jedności ze sobą i otaczającym go światem. Panowała pełna harmonia. Zwierzęcy bogowie i ludzcy pilnowali aby porządek nie został zachwiany. Tak przez wiele lat było. Człowiek… Twór idealny jednak sam w sobie nie w pełni. Natura nie łamie swych praw. Bogowie ludzcy jak i ludzie zapragnęli czegoś więcej. Używając podstępu stworzyli swój panteon spychając resztę nie ludzkich bóstw poniżej ich, uważając ich za coś podrzędnego. Człowiek chciał nieść nazwę pana wszystkiego. Nie wszyscy jednak chcieli iść tą drogą. Lud ludzki się podzielił. Jednymi z tych, który nie chcieli być ponad innych byli druidzi, szamani i ich ludy. Nadal oddawali cześć i żyli w harmonii z otaczającym ich światem. Jednak ci poszli za swymi ludzkimi bóstwami wszczęli pierwsza wojnę prowadzeni przez hymn zwycięstwa. Zwierzęta nie były dla nich godnym przeciwnikiem, byli w stanie pokonać każde. Póki jednak ich bogowie żyli nie mogli sobie pozwolić na to ile by pragnęli. Skierowali się do swych ludzkich bogów o pomoc. Zwierzęcy bogowie tacy jak Fenris, bóg wilczków, Hortus bóg sokołów czy też Yargahn bóg jeleni wezwali swoje potomstwa do boju oraz zwierzęta. Zwierzęcy bogowie starli się w końcu z ludzkimi. Niebiosa były ciemne, pokryte grubymi chmurami, z których w stronę ziemi ciskały się pioruny. Siły były wyrównane Ziemia trzęsła się, wiatry wzmagały, wody przybierały, pożary pożerały lasy. Bogowie nieustępliwy w swych przekonaniach i racji musieli zakończyć bój. Jako dowód szczerych chęci naprawiania tego co uczynili i zjednania znowu ze sobą Fenris jako ten, który pierwszy rzucił się na Odyna postanowił jako pierwszy wyciągnąć łapę. Swoja córkę i syna, Skoll i Hati, wybrał jako tych którzy zjednają się z ludźmi. Ludzie widząc majstrach półbogów wybrali swoich przedstawicieli. Tak zrodziliśmy się my, jako strażnicy sojuszu jaki został zawarty. Przez stulecia żyliśmy wśród ludzi przekazując swoje cele dalej i dalej. Wydawało się, że ludzie dostali nauczkę. Niestety, oni nie potrafią uczyć się na swych błędach na tyle ile powinni. Odsunęliśmy się w cień i zjednaliśmy z druidami i szamanami. To byli ostatni ludzie, w których tliła się nadzieja dla ich rasy. Obserwowaliśmy poczynania ludzi i ludzkich bogów. My wtedy nieskalani szałem byliśmy nazbyt dobrzy dla tych małp. Za bardzo skupiliśmy się na brataniu ze swoimi oraz tymi, którzy według nas byli nieskalani. Nie zauważaliśmy spisku jaki zostali przez bogów spisany. Wezwali naszego Wielkiego Ojca, Fenrisa. Chcieli aby udowodnił swa siłę i zerwał łańcuch, który go oplata. Bóg Wilk nie bał się i bez problemu zerwał, po kilku dniach ponownie go o to poproszono, stało się to samo. Łańcuch pękł pokazując siłę naszego Wielkiego Ojca. Nie mięło wiele czasu kiedy wezwano Fenrisa na wyspę i tam poproszono aby pokazał swoja siłę i zerwał kolejny łańcuch. Ten był jednak o wiele cieńszy i lżejszy. Fenris zwęszył, ze coś jest nie w porządku i zgodził się pod warunkiem, że jedne z bogów ludzkich wsadzi rękę do jego pyska. Odważył się jeden, ten który nie wiedział o poczynaniach reszty Tyr. Ufał Fenrisowi tak jak i swych boskich towarzyszom. Stało się to czego domyślał się wilk. Za każdym razem kiedy próbował zerwać łańcuch, ten coraz mocniej się zaciskał. Został zdradzony... Odgryzł rękę Tyrowi, kiedy reszta bogów wybuchła wielkim śmiechem. Wielki Ojciec został uwięziony tam gdzie ani my ani jego potomstwo nie mogło się dostać aby go oswobodzić. Hati oraz Skoll w swym gniewie zesłali na nas szał abyśmy to my ukarali ludzkich bogów poprzez mord na ich wyznawcach. Oboje zaś poczęli wyścig aby zdobyć siłę Luny oraz Heliosa. Wtedy będą w stanie uwolnić swego Ojca. Hati goni Lune a kiedy ja dogania następuje zaćmienie księżyca, ta mu jednak ucieka i wybłagała kiedy ten ja prawie dopadł, aby oszczędził ją. W zamian obiecała, że ześle na nas swoje dary abyśmy mogli stać się silniejsi. Zgodził się ale nie obiecał jej, że nie przestanie gonić. Zaniechał jedynie na pewien czas by później znów ją gonić aby pożreć. Skoll zaś goniła Heliosa i kiedy go dogania i jest bliska pożarcia następuje zaćmienie słońca. Helios wybłagał wilczyce aby ta wstrzymała się na jakiś czas, wiedząc, ze nie może żądać spokoju na wieczność. Obiecał, że ześle na jej potomstwo, na nas, możliwość zmiany, że będziemy się maskować wśród ludzi. Skoll odłożyła swoje polowanie na pewien czasy by potem znów je wznowić. Magia w ten dzień została podzielona. Ludzie zatracili możliwość używania tej, która płynęła od zwierzęcych bogów czy natury, tylko ci co byli wierni mogli… Niestety ludzie… Oni sami dokończyli dzieła. My zaś co noc wznosimy pieśni do Luny, która ze strachu przed Hatim co pełnie przepełnia nas wielka mocą." Początek Nikt dokładnie nie wie jak to było, także nikt nie śmie zapytać o to samego Ojca. Wiadome jest, że pusta została wypełniona a światy teraz oddzielone były jednością. Zrodziliśmy się ponoć z sojuszu jaki został przez bogów zawarty. Dokładny czas jest tego zajścia nie znany, powiada się, że to stało się dawno, jak człowiek był jeszcze prymitywny, ale mimo to nie głupi jak myślą o tym współcześni. Nasze ślady spotkań można było ujrzeć na jaskiniach tych ludów. Można wnioskować, że zrodziliśmy się przed tymi wydarzeniami. Prehistoria (? -6001 p.n.e) -75 000 - Pierwsze ołtarze jakie zachowały się, kult wilka, niedźwiedzia -6 000 -Rysunki naskalne z Catal-Huyuk przedstawiające ludzi-lamparty podczas polowania. Wojna Gniewu -Nie pamięta już nikt kiedy dokładnie to nastąpiło. wiadomo jest to, że nim człowiek zaczął tworzyć swoje kultury. Wojna Gniewu była walką między braćmi wilkołakami a innymi rasami, potomkami zwierzęcych bogów. Trwa po dziś dzień, żadna z ras nie zachciała innej odpuścić. Przez tysiąclecia jednak osłabła i nie zawsze spotkania ras kończą się walką. Starożytność (6001 p.n.e. - 450 n.e.)- Okres kiedy Nasza rasa przeżywała istny rozkwit w różnych zakątkach świata. Powstały wtedy największe plemiona. -6054 p.n.e- Wojna między klanami w obrębie Grecji -6004 p.n.e- Pierwsze zapiski o rodzie Vulkodlaków na terenie Karpat południowych. -5903 p.n.e- Klan Wędrowców Piasku zaczyna wywierać wpływy w Egipcie oraz otacza się otoczka kultu Aresa. -5328 p.n.e- ród Labdakidów wyemigruje z Grecji na północ Rosji. -5002 p.n.e- morderstwo głowy Rodu Ova, Evagesa Ova II przez klan Szponów Nocy i wchłonięcie klanu Ova. -3550 p.n.e- Wpływy Wędrowców Piasku przechodzą do południowej europy. -2400 p.n.e- Wielka wojna Szponów Nocy z Wędrowcami Piasku -2334 p.n.e- wędrowcy Piasku zostają wypędzeni z terenów europy po diametralnej porażce w Ayos, nieistniejącym już mieście. -2300 p.n.e- Nocne Szpony organizują atak na Totetha, przywódce klanu Wędrowców Piasków, który wypracował sobie u bydła miano boga. Był tez głową rodu. -2299 p.n.e- Zamach na Totetha udał się i zakończył dynastę oraz tym samym przyczynił się do osłabnięcia roli klanu i jego rozłam. -1090 p.n.e- Szpony Nocy wyruszają na podbój północy Europy. Nigdy nie wracają. -201 p.n.e- Pierwsze legendy o spaczeniu. Średniowiecze (375 n.e. - 1501 n.e.) Mroczne Wieki dla wilkołaków. Mimo strachu i siły wiele naszych braci i sióstr padło ofiarami swoich niecnych zagrywek, w które wplątywano małpy. -345 n.e- Początek Mrocznych Wieków -350 n.e- Rody bałkańskie zawiązały sojusz tworząc Mistrzów Cieni. -459 n.e- Ród Vulkodlaków zostaje naznaczonym piętnem zdrajców. -480 n.e- Ród Labdakidów prowadzi koczowniczy tryb życia, czując na sobie skazę. -500 n.e- Ród Vulkodlaków Zostaje wypędzony. -634 n.e- Mistrzowie Cienia zaczynają atakować klany żyjące an terenie Grecji oraz północnej Rosji. -650 n.e- Północne rody łączą się pod wodzą Vulkodlaków i odpierają napaści na ziemi rusi. -701 n.e- Mistrzowie cienia nasyłają ludzkiego zabójce na syna władców klanów niemieckich. Czego efektem została wywołała rzeź na małpach. -706 n.e- Niemieckie klany wyruszają na Ruś i Bałkany. -716 n.e- Wybuch bratobójczej wojny między klanami bałkańskimi, klanami z rusi oraz niemieckimi. -946 n.e- Zakończenie wojny i podpisanie umowy o rozłożenie na nowo terytoriów. Agresorzy przejęli ziemie obecnej polski i Litwy. -1248 n.e- Przez wykorzystywanie swoich szpiegów wiele mniejszych klanów uzyskało informacje, które pozwoliło im urosnąć w siłę. -1350 n.e- Walka z jednym z nielicznych klanów wampirów, które chciały rozszerzyć swoje wpływy an ziemi dzisiejszej Rosji. -1400 n.e- wojna z magami, która jest przegrana i zmusza klanu do podporządkowania się im jako swym panom. -1450 n.e- Ostanie wolne klany zostały pokonane i zmuszone do służby wampirom. -1500 n.e- Wampiry tak jak i magowie zezwoliły klanom na swobodne działania jednak nadal jako słudzy musieli wykonywać rozkazy i nie wolno im było się przeciwstawiać im. Nowożytność (1501 n.e. - 1801 n.e.) Upokorzone i zniewolone wilkołaki zaczęły powoli spiskować i planować wyzwolenie. Także wtedy dużo wilkołaków się zatraciło czy tez zapomniało o swych korzeniach i tym kim są. -1501 n.e- Pierwszy bunt, który został krwawo przypłacony. -1555 n.e- Każde objawy kultywowania tradycji były eliminowane i groziło to śmiercią całej rodziny. -1603 n.e- Wojna Krwi, okres kiedy wilkołaki walczyły ze sobą w imię swych panów, zatracone w szale niczym głupie zwierzęta. Bez godności. -1678 n.e- Magowie wymordowali ród Darhmuttar za sprzeciwienie się bratobójczych walk ku zabawie panów. -1782 n.e- Walki wampirów z wilkołakami o odzyskanie wolności -1800 n.e- Połowiczne wyzwolenie się od magów i wampirów. Część klanów wyzwoliła się całkiem. Wiek XIX (1801 n.e. - 1901 n.e.) Czas kiedy wilkołaki aktywniej walczyły o odzyskanie swojej wolności. -1801 n.e- Pierwsze wyzwolone klany zaczęły odbudowę sowich wpływów i siły. -1898 n.e- Większość klanów się uwolniła. Odrodzenie(1901 n.e. - 2035 n.e.) Okres kiedy wilkołaki odzyskały większość siły i zaczęły baczniej działać szczególnie w czasie obu wojen. -1914 28 Styczeń - Oleg Popov wilkołak pochodzenia Rosyjskiego urodzony w Vorkucie, na usługach organizacji terrorystycznej "Czarna Ręka" należącej do małp. Sprzeciwia się swym wilczym braciom i wyjawia światu prawdę o sekretnych rodach Garou czystej krwi oraz plemionach na całym świecie. Wyjawia wszelkie sekrety Uratha, przyczyniając się tym samym do coraz częstszych ataków ludzi na wilki. Pozycja wilczej arystokracji ze wschodu mocno spada. Tymczasem Europa środkowa zbroi się przeciw zachodowi. 1 Marzec - Dwa wilcze rody Vogel oraz Haar tworzą Niemiecko-Pruskie przymierze "Unheilskünder". Wypowiadają oficjalną wojnę o panowanie dominującemu w zachodniej Europie rodowi Veau oraz plemionom im podległym na terytoriach Francji a także Hiszpanii. 3 Kwiecień-25 Czerwiec - Trwają walki o dominacje, które kończą się zwycięstwem "Unheilskünder". Ród Veau przestaje istnieć a jego członkowie rozsypują się po świecie. Niemiecko-Pruskie przymierze zyskuje władzę nad zachodnią Europą stając się rodami dominującymi. 27 Sierpień - Haarowie oraz dwanaście sprzymierzonych z nimi wilczych plemion opuszczają Prusy Wschodnie udając się bezpośrednio w kierunku Vorkuty(Rosja). Według niepotwierdzonych informacji celem ich wyprawy jest wyniszczenie jednostek odpowiedzialnych za puszczenie wolno zbiegłego Olega Popova. 3 Wrzesień - Dochodzi do pierwszych starć pomiędzy Vulkodlakami a Haarami. Głowa rodu z Prus Otto Haar, rozkazuje swoim protegowanym spalić Vorkutę a następnie wycofać się z powrotem do Niemiec. 6 Wrzesień-13 Listopad - Wybucha pierwsza wilcza wojna wschód-zachód. Walki toczą się na terenach Ukrainy, Białorusi oraz Litwy, które popierały politykę Vulkodlaków. "Unheilskünder" dzięki swej liczebności szybko zyskuje przewagę nad Rosyjskimi wilkami, doprowadzjąc ich do kapitulacji. Vulkodlakowie oraz wiele innych wschodnich wilczych rodów ogłaszają swą uległość wobec Haarów i Vogelów. Niemiecko-Pruskie przymierze zdobywa władzę absolutną nad Garou w Europie. Skandynawia oraz Wyspy Brytyjskie wciąż pozostają neutralne oraz nieuległe. -Rok 1915: 18 Maj - Oleg Popov zostaje odnaleziony martwy w lesie niedaleko Grodna(Białoruś). Do zabójstwa jednego z najbardziej poszukiwanych Roninów, przyznaje się rodzina Pruskich łowców zwana Krey. Oświadczają, że byli na usługach Szwedzkiego rodu Aggbjörk, który zlecił im zabójstwo. 7 Sierpień - Powstaje "Kalltand", sojusz plemion skandynawskich pod władzą rodu Aggbjörk oraz Szkockiej wilczej arystokracji będącej pod zwierzchnictwem Brytyjskich Garou. 21 Wrzesień + Wybucha powstanie kłaków na Ukrainie. Około sześciu plemion pod przewodnictwem Dymitra Abdanka, pragnie wyzwolić się spod panowania "Unheilskünder" i uczynić swe ziemie dzikimi. 28 Wrzesień-25 października - Powstanie upada. Przymierze "Unheilskünder" postanawia wyeksterminować każdego Garou czystej krwi na Ukrainie powodując drastyczny spadek likantropów na tych ziemiach. Otto Haar, przywódca Pruskich wilkołaków uzasadnia swe działania koniecznością uświadomienia pozostałym wschodnim rodom oraz plemionom o sile i potędze Germańskich wilków spod znaku kruka. Ród Vogel milczy. 1 Listopad - Vulkodlakowie, Labdakidowie oraz wiele pomniejszych plemion a także watah przypuszczają niespodziewany atak na Prusy Wschodnie w celu zniszczenia rodu Haar. 14 Grudzień -Rosyjskie siły wygrywają starcie z rodem Haar oraz jego zwierzchnikami.　Ostatecznie Otto Haar zostaje nabity na pal oraz spalony. Europa wschodnia ponownie przechodzi pod panowanie arystokracji z Vorkuty a przymierze "Unheilskünder" rozpada się. -1917 1 Styczeń - Przymierze "Kalltand" oraz arystokraci z Vorkuty nawiązują stosunki dyplomatyczne. Ród Vogel traci władzę nad swymi zachodnimi terenami (Francja i Hiszpania) na rzecz centralizacji swych sił w Europie środkowej. 29 Czerwiec - Na terenach Finlandii a także Szwecjii odnotowuje się tajemnicze masowe mordy wilkołaków przez łowców. 16 Wrzesień - Kreyowie nawiązują stosunki dyplomatyczne z Vogelami. 11 Październik - Vulkodlakowie stają się ponownie najbardziej wpływowym oraz najsilniejszym rodem w Europie.　Pod ich panowanie, dobrowolnie przechodzą prawie wszystkie społeczności Garou na kontynencie. Tylko Garou na terenach Niemiec, Prus Wschodnich oraz Norwegii będące pod władzą Vogelów nadal pozostają poza powstającą unią. -Rok 1918: 13 Lipca - Ustanowienie pierwszej w historii Garou, wspólnoty zmiennokształtnych pod przewodnictwem Vulkodlaków oraz z radą w Edynburgu(Szkocja). Vogelowie nie przystępują do unii, nadal prowadząc niepodległe działania militarne w sojuszu z łowcami oraz wampirami zamieszkującymi Rumunię oraz Mołdawię. -1939 30 Październik - Korzystając z działań wojennych prowadzonych przez małpy, Vogelowie atakują niespodziewanie Edynburg. Ich siły połączone paktami sojuszniczymi z łowcami oraz wampirami pustoszą stolicę Szkocji z prawie wszystkich wilkołaków. Stolica rady Unii Garou zostaje przejęta przez wilkołaków spod znaku kruka oraz nieumarłych zrzeszonych pod przywództwem samozwańczego Vladislava Mściciela. 2 Listopad + Z terenów Niemiec oraz Norwegii　wyruszają plemiona wilków pod sztandarami Vogelów połączone z siłami łowców zrzeszonych przez ród Kreyów. Udają się w stronę Paryża oraz Vorkuty. 10 Listopad - Oddziały likantropów docierają do Paryża aby po dwóch dniach bezustannych walk i mordów przejąć stolicę wschodniej części kontynentu. Vogelowie ogłaszają wojnę totalną przeciwko sojuszowi Skandynawsko-Brytyjskiemu oraz Rosyjskiej arystokracji urzędującej w Vorkucie. 12 Listopad - Oddziały łowców pod przewodnictwem Kreyów docierają do granic Rosji gdzie dochodzi do walk pomiędzy Labdakidami a Kreyami. Łowcy przyparci do muru przez wilkołaki, zmuszeni są do odwrotu. 2 Grudzień - Rada Unii Garou w tymczasowej stolicy w Vorkucie uznaje Vogelów oraz wszelkie sprzymierzone z nimi frakcje za wysoce niebezpieczne. Nowy przewodniczący rady Simon Veau wydaje rozkaz natychmiastowej eksterminacji wroga. 24 Grudzień - Dochodzi do drugiego starcia pomiędzy Labdakidami ze wschodu a Kreyami na usługach Vogelów. Starcie kończy się pogromem Pruskich łowców i pozbawienie wilkołaków spod znaku kruka kolejnego sojusznika. -1940 3 Styczeń - Kreyowie mimowolnie przechodzą pod zwierzchnictwo Vulkodlaków. Ludwig Krey składa przysięgę przed radą Unii Garou w Vorkucie dotyczącą zawieszenia broni przeciw wilkołakom na czas nieokreślony. 10 Luty - Wampiry okupujące Edynburg zostają wybite przez Szwedzko-Duńskie oddziały Garou. Pierwotna stolica unii zostaje pomyślnie odzyskana. 11 Luty - Wampiry broniące Paryża na wieść o porażce w Edynburgu kapitulują razem ze swoim mistrzem Vladislavem Mścicielem. Wieści o nich szybko giną pośród szumu wojen prowadzonych przez małpy. 17 Marzec - Rada Unii Garou wydaje rozkaz o przeprowadzeniu bezpośredniego ataku na ród Vogelów w celu pozbawienia ich władzy w Europie centralnej i przerwania wojny. 28 Kwiecień - Unia Garou siłą przejmuje tereny należące do Vogelów, przegania wszystkie wampiry do Rumuni oraz Mołdawii a następnie stawia przed trybunałem sprawiedliwości w Edynburgu Ludwiga Siódmego Vogela, lidera Niemieckiego rodu. Rodowi zostaje odebrany tytuł arystokratyczny, ziemie oraz wszelkie inne tytuły oraz przywileje. -1941-1945 W tym okresie Garou nie prowadziły między sobą żadnych otwartych walk ani też nie podbijały terytoriów wrogich rodów czy plemion. Uchodźcy wywodzący się z rozbitych niemieckich rodów wstępowali do jednostek militarnych należących do małp i pomagali im w ich wojnach. Najsłynniejszą jednostką Garou pod komendą ludzi byli "Werwolf" walczący dla III Rzeszy Niemieckiej. Wiele rodów łowieckich takich jak Krey, Ramos czy McGlynn dołączyło do społeczności arystokratycznej Uratha oficjalnie stając się rodami wilkołaczymi. Wraz z końcem wojen prowadzonych przez małpy, Garoh jeszcze bardziej ustabilizowali swe stosunku dyplomatyczne oraz otworzyło się na nowe sojusze a także przyjaźnie. -2015 - Odszukiwanie "zarażonych" wilkołaków -2030 -Zamieszki w ministerstwie -Powrót łowców -2031 - Walki wampirów z wilkołakami - Schwytanie Sylvana Vulkodlaka przez magów – rozpoczęcie procesu - Zniknięcie Sylvana Vulkodlaka i Silvii Carmandaye - 2032 -Łowcy staja się legalni -Sojusz między wilkołakami i wampirami -Atak połączonych sił wampirów i wilkołaków na świat magów -2033 - Podpisanie Paktu o Nieagresji: Wampiry-Wilkołaki-Magowie - Uzyskanie enklawy- Brugh - Klany słabną, ale mimo to działają dalej -2034 - Klęski żywiołowe nawiedzają świat - Pierwszy w dziejach ślub wampira(Silvia Carmendaye) z wilkołakiem(Sylvan Vulkodlak) - Wypędzenie z enklawy równoznaczne z zerwaniem paktu - Podróż do doliny i osiedlenie się tam Reunion(2035 n.e. - do dziś) Okres w którym wilkołaki na nowo odżywają oraz poznają swoje korzenie. Ponowne połączenie się ze światem duchów. -2035 - Ukończenie budowy miasta - rozpoznanie tutejszych terenów do miasta - Ustanowienie Straży oraz podzielenie obowiązków -2036 - Organizowane pierwsze szkolenia - Wyznaczenie przejścia w Dolinie Pająka - Pierwsze konfrontacje z innymi mieszkańcami doliny potyczki ze smokami -2037 - Utworzenie kopalni - Umowa zawarta z magami. Oni nam technologi trochę my za to pozbywamy się ich "problemu z więźniami" - Atak smoków na miasteczko. - Kontratak na smoki i zakończenie konfliktu.. tymczasowo. - Odbudowa miasta -2038 - Odkrycie północnej części doliny i drugiego z niej wyjścia. - Walki z centaurami na Srebrnej polanie -2039 - Pierwszy turniej -2040 - Pierwsze przyjęcie kogoś poza doliny, zmiennokształtnego - Ustanowienie Straży w przesmykach pilnującej aby obcy nie wkraczali do doliny. - Pierwsze wyprawy poza dolinę. -25.05 Wiec oraz odnowienie przysięgi lojalności wobec klanu i Władcy. 2041 - Powstaje Cross City - miasto wybudowane na pustkowiach. Miasto ma status neutralny, każda z ras jest tam mile widziana o ile przestrzega zasad. - Zwiadowcy zauważyli, że na zachodnim wybrzeżu powstała osada Żywiołów - Często dochodzi do walk z centaurami. - Wilkołaki, które odbędą wyprawę mogą zdobyć wierzchowca: duchowe niedźwiedzie. - Rozpowszechnia sie niewolnictwo. 2042 - Powstają pierwsze mapy dostępne dla wszystkich. Nie są jeszcze dopracowane i ukazują jedynie fragment nowego świata. - Wyprawa do Zaginionej doliny kończy się katastrofą. wiekszość jej członków nie przeżyła, a dolina zapadła się w ziemię. - Święta u wilkołaków. Zakończone zniewoleniem kilku gości za złamanie zasad. 2043 - Wilkołaki z pustynnego klanu miały sen. W tym snie widziały Setha wstające z grobu i palącego świat. - Odbył się Wielki Turniej o Puchar Złotego Smoka, w którym zwyciężyła rin Shadowmoon. - Wódz Sylvan Vulkodlak i jego zastępca Liadon Ichimaru znikają z wioski. - Atak centaurów na Villkaren. bitwa wygrana, ale wilkołaki poniosły bolesne i duże straty. - Wzrost nielegalnego przemytu magicznymi kryształami. - Przybycie Dimitra Vulkodlaka i objęcie stanowiska wodza wilkołaków. - Sylvan Vulkodlak i Liadon Ichimaru lądują na listy gończe. - Okresowa przymusowa praca w kopalni każdego mieszkańca z powodu braków w surowcach. 2044 - Przebudzenie pradawnego 2045 - Spalelnie miasta w dolinie przez smoka, większość wilkołaków nie zdołała przeżyć. Kategoria:Rasy